


Daredevil X Reader : Fight ‘Em ‘Til You Can’t

by SidneyDR



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daredevil - Freeform, F/M, One-Shot, netflix, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyDR/pseuds/SidneyDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader walks home one day and suddenly hears a strange noise coming from an alleyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daredevil X Reader : Fight ‘Em ‘Til You Can’t

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was requested by an anon :)

It was about 10 minutes before closing time when your last customer entered the store. He would always come right before closing time to buy the newspaper he hadn't had the chance to read that day. 

“Good evening, Officer Mahoney. I've got your newspaper right here.How has your day been ?” You asked and handed him the newspaper.

He rummaged through his pocket for the money “Good evening Miss. (y/n). You never let me down. Job's seems to be getting easier these days, by the time we arrive at a crime scene the perpetrator is usually already knocked out or tied up, ready for the taking.” he shaked his head and hands you the money.

“You're saying someone else is out there fighting crime? Someone not from the police department?” You gave him a confussed and questioning look.

He sighs “Apparently so. He's getting quite a rep out there. Fighting crime should be left to the police, not some vigilante. This guy may be playing it nice, but sooner or later someone's gonna end up hurt or worse.”

You suddenly remember that you heard some of your customers talk about it “Oh! Yeah, I've heard some people talk about it. I thought I was just gossip.”

“I'm afraid not. Well, I won't take up more of your time, have a goodnight Miss (y/n) and see you tomorrow.” He tips his hat at you and walks to the door.

“Goodnight, Officer !!!” You quickly shout and he chuckles. 

After he leaves you clean up the store and count the cash. When you are finished you turn off the lights and leave the store, locking the door.   
It was already dark but the full moon gave a lot of light in the darkness. 

Your home was only two streets away, it was a calm night, not many people were out on the street. You bumped in to some of your regular customers and chatted for a while before contuining on your way. Arriving at your home, you go to unlock your door when you heard something nearby.  
You listened and realised it came from the alleyway next to your home, you quietly went a little closer to check it out. As you went closer you realised what the noise was, people fighting.   
You crept close to the wall and took a peek. You saw a man holding a gun standing above a man who appeared to be badly injured. He was going to kill that man, you were terrified but you couldn't just let someone die could you ?. You thought for a second and looked around for anything that could be usefull. That's when you noticed an empty beer bottle on the ground. You silently went to pick it up trying not to alert the guy. When you did you quickly went back to stand against the wall. You looked again and saw that he was facing away from you, this was you chance. Turning around the corner you sneaked towards the man with the gun, you thightened your grip on the beer bottle and when you were close enough you slammed the bottle against the back of the man's head as hard as you could. The man fell face forward unto the ground. You carefully went and grabbed the gun. 

After getting the bullets out of the gun you went over to check on the wounded man on the ground, you could see deep bloody gashes through his black shirt on his back. He was trying to get up, so you went over and grabbed him by his arm to help him sit up straight against the wall. That's when you noticed he was wearing a black piece of cloth the hide his face.  
You searched for your phone in your bag and started to dial 911 but before you could press call the masked man grabbed your wrist.  
“Please, no cops.” he pleaded weakly.

“I'm calling an ambulance, your badly hurt.” you try to pry your wrist from his grip, but even barely concious he is still strong.

He shakes his head and coughs up some blood “No, no ambulance either. Please, I've been through worse.”

“You're not some kind of bankrobber or burglar, are you ? The mask kind of gives of that expression.”

He laughs weakly and groans in pain from doing so. “No, I assure you, i'm not a bankrobber or a burglar, or anything like that. The man you just knocked unconcious, and rather well really, is the one who is a bankrobber. I was trying to stop him. Go on, check the bag if you don't believe me.”   
You look back to the man you knocked out and that's when you noticed the bag he was carrying with him, most likely the money he stole. You get up and walk to the bag, upon opening it you see that it is filled completely with cash. Gasping, you quickly close the bag again. And turn your attention back to the man with the mask.

“Okay, so you are telling the truth. You won't let me call for an ambulance, but I can't just let you bleed out here. At least let me help you.”

He tries to get up, but fails. Groaning in pain again, and finally he nods. “ Do you really want to help me ? Well.. help me again?” He asks.

You nod “Yes. Just .. just tell me what to do.” 

He seems to listen for something for a moment before he speaks. “Apparently someone else alerted the police. Listen, I have a place, not far from here. Will you help me get there ?”

You could now also hear the police sirens. “I'll help you, let's get you up and of off the ground.” You take his arm and carefully put it over your shoulder, slowly helping him lift himself of the ground. He almost falls over but manages to keep his balance. The two of you start making your way through a bunch of alley ways. He directs you and tells you when someone is near. You wonder how he knows, considering he is wearing the mask. After a couple of minutes you arrive at an older looking appartment building.

“We're here. One of the appartments belongs to a friend's friend. An old lady. She currently doesn't live there. Just her cat.” 

He tells you on which floor the room is, and you start making your way up the stairs with him. Pausing between floors so he could gain his strenght. You finally arrive at the right appartment and open the door. You carefully let him lie down on the couch. You notice he lost a lot of blood. 

“Please tell me your friend's friend has a first aid kit at least.” You start searching through the many closets.

“It's under the sink.” 

You find the first aid kit, you also grab some towels to clean his wounds. Sitting by his side now, you start to carefully clean the blood of. He flinches a couple of times, and you apoligize each time he does. Opening the kit, you find disinfectant.  
“ This is probably gonna hurt like hell.” You say sheepishly.

He smiles “At least you're honest.”   
You start applying the desinfectant to his wounds and he flinches even more, groaning in pain.

“Sorry, are you okay ?” 

He shakes his head “Don't be. Thank you..uhm...”  
You realise he wants to know your name.

“(y/n).” you say.

He smiles again. “Thank you (y/n). For saving my life. And thank you for taking care of me. You could've abondend me but you decided to stay.” He takes your hand in his.

You smile at him “ I would'nt have left you. And you're welcome.” You give his hand a little squeeze.

He let's go of your hand and reaches in his pocket. Taking out a small cellphone and hands it to you. “ Here, could you do me one more favor and call my friend. She's a nurse. You can trust her, tell her what happened and she'll come to stich me up again.”

You take the phone and raise an eyebrow at him “ Again, huh? Is beating up bad guys a hobby of yours ?”

He laughs “ Something like that yeah.”  
You suddenly realise that the guy you just saved is the vigilante Officer Mahoney was talking about.

“Her name is Claire.” he says.

You open the flipphone and call the number. You explain to Claire what happened and she tells you she'll be right there.

“Considering the mask, i'd take it that your not going to tell me your name ?” You ask him.

He looks at you sheepishly. “Not yet.”

A few moments later Claire arrives and starts to stitch his wounds. You decide to leave, he once again thanks you for saving his life. 

“Get well soon, and try not to get yourself killed. Maybe i'll see you around.” You tell him. 

He nods. “Definitely.” a smug smile appearing on his face.

You leave the appartment and go home. Three days later a man using a cane walks into your store. He soon becomes a regular and you two end up chatting for long periods of time. After a while he finally asks you on a date.


End file.
